Scarlet Desires
by seasprite15
Summary: Something crazy happens between Kagome and Sesshomaru, they are not sure what is going on but it feels unbeleivably good. Now they only person they can turn to is Myoga!    Adults only, rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1 Scarlet Desires

Scarlet Desires

Summary: Something impossible happens between Sesshomaru and Kagome, they are not sure what is going on but it feels unbelievably good. Now the only person they can turn to is Myoga?

(Note: Kagome is out of high school and is now 19 years old, Inuyasha and her have been having a rocky relationship, and she's not a virgin anymore.)

2 April 2010, Feudal Era

"I'm sooo tired" I put down my stuff in a flat area of the little clearing Inuyasha decided on being our campsite for the night. We hadn't made good progress today and Inuyasha was in the middle of having a fit and blaming it on Sesshomaru. Really Inuyasha can be so Immature! Us poor humans had gotten a few injuries from our battle last week, and we are just now fully recovering. I was lucky just to get bruises, Sango had gotten a huge gash on her left shoulder, and Miroku had small cuts all over his body from this porcupine demon. I love the herbs in this forest; Sesshomaru said it was because the tree spirits here are very active. I believe him because the trees here groan when there's no wind…Setting up camp is easier and more fun since the Western Lord's group added to ours'. Sesshomaru always gets meat for us right away, and usually skins and guts it for me too… that's really nice I thank him every time. And so as not to hurt Inuyasha's pride I ask him to go get any vegetables or fruits he might find.

It's way nicer camping now that I split the load from my old yellow back pack into three nice hiking backpacks, I, Inuyasha and, Miroku carry one. What was weird was that today when I was tiring, Sesshomaru took my bag! He hid the nicety by saying that he could not stand the slow pace anymore and wouldn't let me slow it down further… but I know.  
>The little girl that traveled with Sesshomaru, Rin, is so cute! She has taken a liking to me and brings me flowers everyday, I pick out the ones that could make anyone sick, or some she brings me that make teas. The rest I braid into a circlet for her and me… She laughs and calls us princesses, and we make up stories. After dinner she tortures Shippou, Which is hilarious and helps us relax a little.<br>This particular forest has the best hot springs! And with Sesshomaru near by, he can "guard" us without actually peeping on us! He can sense demonic auras further away than I can. Ugh… Inuyasha's shouting is really loud, I have to take care of it as always, if it wasn't because I think Sesshomaru would kill Inuyasha I would just let them fight.  
>,Kagome- miko<p>

* (Switches to third person) Kagome put her diary away and ran over to where the two brothers were fighting. Inuyasha was yelling and cursing his brother a lot and Sesshomaru was replying back with snide comments and veiled threats. Just as Kagome got there Inuyasha pulled out the tetseiga. Kagome really didn't need this, they had been following Naraku and she knew he had probably set a trap for them, and something would happen anytime soon. "Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled as par usual. He didn't spare her a glance only a warning to stay away from their fight. Kagome got pissed, she really thought about just leaving and letting them fight but she couldn't.  
>Kagome walked right in the most dangerous place, between the two. She put a hand out to both her sides, and created two energy shields. If they ran towards the other they'd purify themselves. "You two can't do this now! Naraku is planning a trap we all know it! If you guys fight and wound each other then we will be weakened while you recover. There's no way that the rest of us could fight Naraku off. Don't give him the perfect chance OK?" Kagome had had to say this over and over.<br>But instead of calming down like usual, Kagome saw a glint to her right, next her arm was knocked away, and she was gripped tightly. Sesshomaru was holding her tightly against him. "I would not attack me if I were you, hanyou." Came a cold voice above her. "Let her go!" Was Inuyasha's comeback, Kagome looked at him for help, mortally scared to be in the ruthless lord's arms. She knew that he was using her to bait Inuyasha, and that it was also working.

Sesshomaru had purposefully started this fight. It was a necessary training session to gage how Inuyasha would react if something like this current situation occurred. He was not doing well, it caused the stupid hanyou to be even more infuriated, which showed his weakness for the girl, to use against him. Now the last thing he had to test was to see if Inuyasha would resort to violence that could potentially cause harm to the miko. Then after he would call bluff and explain to this idiot half brother what he did wrong.

Sesshomaru stepped closer, and tightened his hold on Kagome she let out a delightful whimper. Inuyasha kept yelling useless threats against him. And then Inuyasha fell into the trap, rushing forward and trying to hurt him while his hits were flying past the miko's head, very dangerous for her. He could feel her trembling and trying to stay still, he smelled fear and tears on her, he knew that Inuyasha must smell it too. Sesshomaru had to stop the practice before he hurt her.

Sesshomaru jumped yards away from Inuyasha's attack, "Stop! Unfortunately for you Inuyasha, you have failed my little test. This Sesshomaru wanted to see how you would cope with a hostage situation. You put the miko's life in danger with your errant attacks near her head, all I had had to was move her head in the way of your claws." Inuyasha was walking towards them with unsettled anger added with bewilderment. His face grew dark with rage as Sesshomaru explained what he had done wrong.

Kagome thought that Inuyasha looked more composed, he didn't seem to be needing to fight it out anymore, he just looked like he was going for a verbal approach. "Put Kagome down." Kagome felt kind of better knowing that Inuyasha was worried for her safety. She tried to meet his eyes but he was staring at something next to her head, she turned to see what he was looking at, and then a movement from the corner of her eye, she gasped.

Inuyasha saw the opening, right next to Kagome's head, he wanted to take the chance, thinking that Sesshomaru would not be expecting it right now. His hand shot out, a chest shot, claws poised to rip flesh away from his brothers body. But just as his arm moved with all that power Kagome moved her head, just slightly but enough. His thumb caught on the flesh of her neck as it went by, it was a deep scratch, it wasn't really serious. Sesshomaru leapt back, Kagome shocked touched her neck, blood swelled into the cut, feeling it on her fingers she just stared at the blood gracing her fingertips, it oozed down her neck.

As soon as the blood hit air, Sesshomaru stiffened, a shocked look on his face. The only expression Inuyasha had seen besides his usual boredom. Now Inuyasha had a shocked expression. "You are o-obviously a danger still at this moment. This S-Sesshomaru is taking her away from you until you cool down." And with that comment Sesshomaru took off in flight with Kagome taking her several kilometers away until setting her down.

Kagome had felt his hunger, his craving as soon as he had stiffened behind her in the clearing. She didn't know what to do, the fear that he would do something horrible to her, eat her or something, was making her sick to her stomach! She couldn't stop thinking of his poisonous green glowing claws.

Sesshomaru felt all his careful control rip away, everything focused in on the miko. Her blood was calling to him, and he wanted it, needed it, craved it! He could smell her fear, and it only added to his excitement. Adrenaline was coursing through him, his body naturally went into a hunting stance, he didn't remember moving that was bad. He knew that he needed to first get control, second warn Kagome.

She saw him move, and fear spiked through her again, her instincts screamed to run! Her mind went blank and her muscles tensed. Her heart was beating so fast, and she could feel the blood run quicker down her neck, over her collar bone and into the cleft of her cleavage. She saw his eyes move with the blood. "Sesshomaru?" He hadn't moved but there was a sense of tightening energy between them.

He met her gaze and she gasped, the ferocity in his eyes made her take an involuntary step back. "Don't run. Just lie down, slowly so I don't hurt you." His voice was low and touched by a growl. She did what she was told and laid down on her back in the soft grass of the forest floor.

Sesshomaru slowly stocked over to her, then leaned over her in a pushup position, but on his fingertips and toes, as far away and as close as he dared. His head was a foot above hers, and he just stayed there breathing deeply in and out through his nose. After about two minutes or so, he looked her in the eye, molten gold met ocean blue. "May I? taste you?"


	2. Chapter 2 Cherry Pop Dreams

Chapter: 2 Cherry Pop Dreams

Kagome paused, everything was absolutely quiet all around her, and she could feel the blood rushing in her ears, the green trees a blur above her, and she realized that they were completely alone.

Kagome gave him wide open eyes but she wanted to trust him now, needed to trust him now or she would die. "Okay, as long as…" Sesshomaru's head went down towards her collar bone and took a gentle lick of the ribbon of blood that had run down. Next thing he collapsed on her pinning her arms up above her head, and lapped up the whole bloody line, even between her breasts, and was working towards her wound. Her blood was like the first water after being in a desert for weeks, he felt himself fill with it, soak it up like plants do sunlight. It was beautiful and vital to his existence.

Kagome wasn't having a bad time either, as soon as his tongue touched her flesh everywhere it went it felt like she was melting, and when his soft lips touched the wound she moaned and wrapped her legs around him. It felt like nothing she'd ever felt before, it was different than sex, and even more pleasurable, she felt like a liquid ocean trembling beneath him. Waves passing over her as his mouth locked on to her neck, she could hear him growling out his satisfaction, but it was far away from the roaring of pleasure in her ears. She was a cloud of red bubbles that broke apart and fizzed out into the vast depths of her mind.

As Kagome came back into her own headspace, she felt his rocking hips slow, and realized that he had been dry humping her the whole time, which was why her clit now kind of hurt, in a good way. His face hung over hers, his lips and chin a bloody mess, his eyes had also gone red. He looked deep into her eyes with that crimson gaze, Kagome could tell their was no one to talk to in there yet. His lips descended on her lips, Kagome tasted her own blood, and it was good. They kissed deeply, tongues gliding over each other savoring the last taste of her blood. After some long moments, he pulled his head away and looked at her with his usual gold only instead his face was relaxed, and he seemed happy. Kagome gave him a little smile before pulling up to give him a light feather soft kiss, but when she pulled her head away his eyes were cold.

Sesshomaru stood up, spots of blood checkered his white haori, he looked both perplexed and maybe a little vexed. He looked down at the stains, then took his hand and wiped at them, where his finger touched the blood came right out! He looked at the red liquid on his lone finger for a few seconds, his eyes flicked to Kagome, then down again, he brought the finger up to his lips and stuck it in his mouth. His eyes closed, and his softening hard on perked up, Kagome could hear a faint purr.

Kagome thought about what just happened, and felt her face flame up in embarrassment, she couldn't believe what had just transpired. It was blood, blood, Kagome reached up and felt her neck for the wound, but all she touched was smooth skin. She blinked and ran her fingers all over the area searching for the cut she had had, but to no avail there was no wound. Kagome focused back to the man in front of her, his haori was spotless white, Kagome searched for something to say.

"So that's why your robes are always clean even though you travel so much!" She knew it sounded stupid, of course he'd have to have magical robes to stay so clean. "Do you think you could tell me where you got them? I would love to be able to brush off dirt from my clothes.." His eyebrow twinged, "My robes are demonic, prolonged contact would purify them and they would disinigrate, if you wore them." Kagome blushed again, imagining her clothes falling to pieces on her. Sesshomaru looked at her sharply, "Girl, are you still a miko?" Kagome blinked surprised by the change in subject, she nodded. "Show me" he ordered. She frowned not understanding him, but pulled out a shard of the jewel from its little jar and handed it to him, it instantly became tainted. Then she motioned for it back, and he gave it to her, in her hand it then purified, and she put it away.

Suddenly he was flush against her, he roughly tugged her head back, she gave a surprised yip, and her heart fluttered. Their eyes met, forcibly, "Do you realize that your blood should have killed me? Vaporized the second it touched my lips. It didn't, why?" His voice compelling her to tell him the answer, but she couldn't. His face got closer but then veered off to her neck, nuzzling into her collar bone. He pressed their bodies closer, he lifted her up slightly into his body which is curved down towards hers. Kagome's mind is in turmoil, she tried to focus on his question. "I really don't know… I-I didn't even know my blood was d-different." She raises her hand but instead of caressing his cheek with her hand, she did it with the inside of her wrist. His nose followed, she pulled her arm out completely away from her, and he followed, releasing her and pressing his lips then teeth to her wrist. She jumped away from him. "Sesshomaru!" He pulled out of the haze and stood strait. "I can feel all the blood rushing around your body, and I want it, the closer to you I am the worse it is. We need to stay apart." Kagome looked at him, his eyes were gold now, and she thought about the lust in his red eyes earlier, she unconscientiously took a step forward, but noticed and whirled around facing away from him.

"Let's focus on getting back to camp, what do we tell the others?" Kagome's heart slowly started to calm down. She thought about different things from telling the truth to running away. Sesshomaru's voice floated over her shoulder. "Nothing happened, I licked your wound until it healed, and we will get dinner, then fly back." Kagome thought that just an hour ago, she would never believe that. "But, when would you ever bother to heal a human? Let alone lick them." She knew it was the weakness in their story. "Um… how about you cleaned it and I healed it with my powers, that would explain why you would smell like blood. And we can wash a little at a stream… and get fish for dinner!"  
>Sesshomaru liked her thinking, plausible and practical. He had never given the miko much credit, since she always seemed to get captured and was the ever ready damsel in distress, but he hadn't known she was smart. He started walking toward the nearest stream, Kagome fumbling along behind him. When they found a stream, they washed off and he caught some fish. Sesshomaru didn't want to have to walk for hours so he took them back to camp by flight.<p>

2 April 2010 - Feudal Era

I have finally calmed Inuyasha down, it took two hours to do so. We are not on speaking terms, although I don't know why he's mad at me!  
>I'm not sure what happened with Sesshomaru, but I'm going to ignore it and try not to hurt myself. I think both of us are going to pretend it didn't happen. I think that Inuyasha is just overly dramatic because tomorrow is the new moon. The others were too tired from the day of walking to even think about the story, they were just happy that we brought food back. I put some sleepy herbs on the fish, no one noticed except maybe Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is snoozing in a tree, and others were so tired they barely got into their bed rolls before they fell asleep, I'm feeling it now, so good night.<br>,Kagome -miko

*Kagome set up her sleeping bag, and changed into her pajamas, then slipped in bed. She was surprised at the strength of the sleeping herbs, and remembered too late that the herbs in this forest were abnormally strong. The last thing she thought about before falling asleep, was that she could feel Sesshomaru watching her, and that it wasn't creepy.

Kagome was walking down her block to the Wacdonald's near her house, it is really dark and its raining heavily, she wondered why she was going out so late in such bad weather. The wind tugs on her umbrella, but she still does not get wet. She looks up, and there is Sesshomaru standing at the corner. Kagome is shocked. How did he cross the well? Why is he here? She just keeps walking towards him.

She reaches him, "Sesshomaru why are you out in the rain?" then she looks at his clothes, his white haori has lots of little red polka dots all over it, she looks to his face, his hair is dripping red, all of it is bright red. "Did you die your hair? I don't think you did it right because its bleeding." And just as she says the last word, Kagome realized that it was raining blood, and Sesshomaru was covered in it, she looks out from under her umbrella, a drop lands on her cheek, she raises her hand and touches the spot, then stares at her fingers, the liquid was bright red, blood.

Kagome sits up gasping for air, she was sweating, but she felt cold. She didn't understand the dream very well, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't go away. Her eyes darted to Sesshomaru, sitting between the roots of a big tree, he seemed asleep. Kagome looked at the rest of the group, trying to pull her mind out of the dream. When she finally felt calm she laid back down, and rolled over to go to sleep again.

The herbs had less of an effect on him as the others, but Sesshomaru was still tired. He was proud of the sly way the miko had put the herbs into the fish, it had made everyone sleep hours early and quieter. He reached out with his senses again for anything that might be a threat, but there were none. He set up a perimeter of the clearing in his mind, any entrance or exit would wake him up. He slowly relaxed and fell asleep.

He walked down the corridor of his palace to his rooms, there laying on his luxurious pallet was Kagome dressed in a bright red kimono. The fabric was so sheer he could see all of her in it, She was looking at him seductively. "Sesshomaru, come to me please, please!" She was frantic with need for him. He went and sat on the bed beside her, not planning to touch her in anyway. She touched his shoulder, then draped herself around his shoulders, "Please, please, please!" she begged him. Curious Sesshomaru asked "For what?" Then her arms tensed around him, and with demonic strength she pulled him around and on top of her, ripping his clothes off like paper. Sesshomaru confused by her strength just stared, and then he looked into her eyes, they were demonic red. "Bite me, oh please bite me, bite me!" Kagome said throwing her hair to one side and exposing her neck, white skin contrasting surprisingly with the red of her kimono. Sesshomaru did exactly what she asked for, he leaned down, pressing his naked skin against the sheer cloth of her oh so thin kimono, and bit her. An orgasmic scream erupted from her, so loud it shattered the dream.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, echoes of the scream danced around his head. He looked at the others in the group, still sleeping deeply. He looked up to the sky, the horizon above the trees barely showing a pink tinge. He went off to find a very cold stream.

9 April 2010- Feudal era

Its happened one more time, I didn't write before because I was so tired from having Inuyasha as a slave driver for the last few days. It seems every time I bleed he will be there! The second time we were in a battle with the Saimyoushou (Hell Wasps) and one stung me, it hurt really bad their stingers are like huge, as soon as blood welled to the surface of my skin Sesshomaru was there, sucking my blood. After the fight he just said that he sucked the poison out, because he's immune. I think that Inuyasha thinks that Sesshomaru is up to something. But I don't think he even begins to know what's up. I asked Sango if there are any kinds of demons who suck blood, she said she couldn't think of any right said that we will be traveling in this forest for at least three more days. I have been picking as many herbs as I can, and trying very hard not to hurt myself. I keep dreaming of blood and Sesshomaru…  
>,Kagome- miko<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Ruby Cheeks

chapter:3 Ruby Cheeks

*Kagome was tired and bruised, after dinner Kagome went to take a bath at the hot spring nearby, it was so nice to have someone who can smell water. When Kagome mentioned bathing to Sango she replied that she was too tired and would take one in the morning. So off went Kagome with her fluffy towel, bathing supplies and a new out fit that she wanted to try on.

As she undressed and dipped her oh so sore body into the nice not healing water of the spring Kagome found a little flat rock that remained just above the surface of the water. Kagome rested her head on the smooth rock and relaxed the rest of her body, she sighed with contentment, the steam wrapped around her, and she soon found herself falling into a deep sleep.

Kagome jerked awake, her head came off the rock and she went to stand up but there was no floor, she gasped as she sank taking in water. She started to panic as her head went under water, her toe brushed the bottom, her mouth breathed in more water. Kagome instinctively kicked off and the only thing her feet found was something small and sharp, and it dug into her right heel. Kagome let the last of the air out of her lungs and reached her arms up, they felt really heavy, and even though she was only a few inches from the surface it felt like miles.

Abruptly hands grabbed her wrists and yanked her whole body to the surface, then flipped her around upside down and shook her. Kagome coughed and spluttered and choked up the last of the water in her lungs. As Kagome took her first solid breath she heard Sesshomaru say "Sleeping in water is not an ability that humans have, I thought that you would know that by now, miko." Kagome could feel his hot breath on her foot, as he talked, but as soon as the last word fell, his lips descended on her heel. Kagome froze her whole body vibrating with tension, and then she felt his tongue touch her cut, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Kagome didn't know if she could stand to be quiet and careful with this amount of ecstasy running through her mind. Her teeth descended on her lips, biting them trying not to let out the anxious moans oh so willing to escape. The pleasure just kept getting better, she struggled to be quiet, uncontrollably bucking against him unable to be still. Kagome writhed, an orgasm was forming.

Her hair swept the ground under her, and her breasts hung closer, she could feel her toes curl. Kagome arched her back, body going ridged, she could feel the scream at the back of her throat, but she knew that she couldn't let it sound. If she did, Inuyasha would hear, find them like this, with no explanation. Kagome resorted to a whimper, tears puckered at the corner of her eyes from the will it took to hold back her voice. It was just so good, so sensual, her body was burning with the need to be touched by the body standing next to her. She could feel her body's excitement, swollen and pulsing, begging for just a little touch, a little pressure. Her hand brushed passed her hip, she had moved it unconsciously. She decided to blame it on the blood rushing to her head. Then Sesshomaru took a particularly hard suck, her hips bucked, her fingers slid over her moist curls, then soft flesh hot to the slightest touch. Kagome swung her head back and forth, then sighted on Sesshomaru's leg, taking the risk, she clamped herself on to it, he automatically adjusted to her awkward hold. Just as her finger slid home, he set teeth to the wound squeezing it, and she did the only thing her lust filled mind could think of to stifle the screaming moan that spilled from her lips, she gripped his leg harder, and bit him.

Kagome waited from some kind of punishment for her assault upon his leg, so even as she mind blowingly orgasmed, she waited. She felt his body stiffen, and instead of anger, he moaned against her foot, sending vibrations of pleasure down her nerves. Then his hips bucked, and Kagome felt a hard alien object poke against her stomach, she knew before looking up that he must have a hard on again. His free hand reached up and pulled her body against him, his movements slowed and he sighed, opening his eyes.

"Please flip me over..?" Kagome waited for what she said to register in his sexual haze. He complied and set her right side up, but he was looking at her with an amused expression. "How did you know that I liked that?" Kagome looked at him confused. "Like what?" Kagome backed up so she could look him in the face. "Nothing..." He answered. Then proceeded to look her up and down, analyzing, appraising almost.

That's when Kagome realized that she was NAKED! In front of Sesshomaru! Kagome looked around for the nearest shelter from his eyes.. None. Then she had an idea. Kagome ran around to stand behind Sesshomaru, now he couldn't see her."Miko, why are you using my body to hide from this Sesshomaru?"Amusement wracked his voice, Kagome blushed so hard she trembled. "Um… I'm naked?" Was all she could think of to respond. Then a sound came from Sesshomaru that Kagome had never heard before, it surprised her so badly she jumped right off the ground. Sesshomaru's full throated laughter.

10 April 2010 - Feudal Era

It took me like 15 minutes to scrub myself clean again, there was dirt in my hair! Then I used this really nice Lavender body oil my mom gave me because she noticed how dry my skin was getting. Inuyasha complained of course, but later I saw him sniffing in my direction. I am trying to do everything carefully now so I don't get hurt, but clumsy me, I know I 's really early in the morning, like after 3am. I woke from another dream, this time I was sitting across from Sesshomaru at a table, he was eating tomato soup, and I was watching him, then I realized it wasn't tomato soup but blood! Writing has helped me calm down, so I'm going to try to sleep again.

Kagome- miko

(I have a really bad time with document switches, managers, and copy & Paste... it constantly messes up my paragraphing and grammar. So please excuse all the mistakes, because it's not me. I post on three different sites. , , and and I always have a problem transfering my stories... grrrr.)


	4. Chapter 4 Chocolate Covered Stawberry P1

chpt:4 Chocolate Covered Strawberry Part 1

* Kagome tripped for what seemed like the 50th time that day, they were trekking through a thin part of the forest on a well used road. She felt dull, like all her senses weren't properly working. Kagome was so tired even though she had gotten good rest that night, she wanted to just drop. She wasn't her usual chirpy self, actually she was quiet the whole day unless someone asked her a question, her friends were starting to get worried.

So when they made camp for the night, everyone was silent, wondering what was wrong with their normally cheerful miko. Finally Shippo spoke up, "Kagome did you get enough sleep last night? Because you look really tired." His worried face looked up at her from her arms. Kagome sighed and put Shippo down, "I'm just not feeling well today, I think maybe I have a cold or something, I was wondering if I could go back to my time for a while and rest up." Sango and Miroku moved to stand closer to her, taking an inspection of her.

Inuyasha watched from about 20 feet away, "Are you sure you wont just get over it?" Kagome sighed again and sat down heavily, Miroku approached her and rested a hand on her forehead, then frowned. Sango stood beside him, "What is wrong? Does she have a fever?" The monks frowned deepened, "No, she is cool, and that worries me more, we should get her to her time, maybe their advanced medical knowledge could help her." Everyone frowned at that. Kagome spoke up, "It shouldn't take more than a day or two to find out what's wrong and fix it, how about you guys keep traveling and I take Kirara then find and meet back with you?" Before they could answer she turned to the little cat demon. "Kirara, would you mind taking me to the well and staying at Kaede's for a day for two? I will bring you back a treat for your time." The neko perked her ears to hear Kagome before jumping up from her spot on a log to walk over and sit by Kagome's feet, she looked up at the miko with a "mew" in accent. Kagome thanked her.

After Inuyasha and the other group members agreed, besides Sesshomaru, they packed up her things and she hopped onto Kirara's back, and glided off into the air. As Kagome flew off ever farther, she noticed Sesshomaru still watching her in the sky, his face shrinking with the distance.

When they landed next to the well, Kagome turned and bowed and thanked the now giant saber-toothed cat, and hopped into the well. A moment of soft blue light and the weightless feeling she could never really get used to, and she landed, immediately hearing the traffic and noise of the city around her shrine. Kagome climbed out of the well using the ladder she left there for that purpose, and she was very glad of it this time, for she didn't think she had the strength to climb out on her own.

Kagome walked up to her house, it was later in the day and she knew that Souta would still be at school, but that her mom and grandpa would most likely be there. She slid the glass door back and allowed herself in, yelling for her mom or grandpa wanting to know if they were in the house or not. She rounded the kitchen and walked into the living room where she dropped her bag and flopped onto the couch. After a minute her mother walked into the room smiling, "Oh! Kagome, I'm surprised you came back so early, but I'm also happy to see you!" But when she really looked at Kagome her smiled shifted into a frown, she walked over and put her hand to her daughter's brow, "Sweetie are you feeling well?" Kagome answered quietly, "No, I've been really tired and clumsy and feeling kind of clammy all day, I must be coming down with something, I think I just need some rest."

Her mom brought up some tea and orange juice for her, and made dinner in bed, Kagome thanked her mom, and slept and slept. When Kagome woke up in was noon, she was surprised because she never slept in that late, but she enjoyed it because she was always woken up a little past dawn by Inuyasha when she was in the feudal era.

Kagome got up and used the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and thanked her era again for having running water. After that she went downstairs where she ate some cereal and wrapped in a blanket she also watched TV.

Kagome had found a note that her mother had left on the kitchen counter telling her that Souta would be home from his after school soccer practice around 4 pm and that Her and Grandfather were out doing errands and probably would not be home until after 6pm.

Kagome sighed in relief, she never really got time to herself because she was always with Inuyasha and group, and when she did get to be alone she was usually attacked. Kagome took advantage of her time by taking a long, hot, stress relieving, bubble bath, she put on music and lit candles and just soaked. Afterward she put some laundry in the washer and settled in to watch a movie.

Before long Souta came home and he settled next to his sister to watch another movie, by the time it was ending Mom and Grandpa came in the door. After putting all the groceries away then helping her mom make dinner, then eating, Kagome was very tired and excused herself from the table and retired early to bed.

The next day she woke up at her usual time and came down for breakfast, Everyone was there, her mom had packed her bags, and made her a full breakfast. Kagome hugged and thanked her mom, but before she got ready to leave her mom called her back. "Kagome I was thinking about how you got sick, and it might be because your not getting enough nutrients from your food, I packed vitamins in your left pocket and some juice boxes in the last bag. I also wanted to give you and your friends a treat that could not rot like fresh fruit so I found different kinds of dried fruit for you to share." Her mother handed her six small plastic bags filled with dried fruit; Apricots, Pears, Cherries, Apples, Raisins, and Prunes. Kagome beamed, "Thank you mom! That was really thoughtful, we will enjoy this very much." She hugged and said goodbye to her three family members and headed to the well house.

When she landed on other side of the well she climbed out, then stopped and listened for anything nearby, she always seemed to be attacked near the well, but she couldn't hear anything except the normal forest noises of birds and small creatures going on with their short lives.

Kagome walked back to the village and to Kaede's hut, but the elderly lady was not in, so Kagome left her a few small glass containers and a note saying that she had been by, was fine, and took Kirara. And off she went riding on Kirara's back, they headed in the direction they came from, but then Kirara drifted more north and kept flying. "They traveled north? Are you sure?" Kagome asked against the wind flying across her face. "Mrourf", was all she got in reply, but she trusted the demon cat. Kagome sat back and waited to see her friends, happy that she had something to share with them.

When she landed she got her usual greeting by everyone, and Shippo jumping into her arms as she set down the bags, they had just eaten lunch, and had been about to move on again. Kagome beckoned them to sit in a circle in the soft grass of the small clearing. "My mother packed us a special treat and I want all of us to share, so Inuyasha do not engulf the whole lot." She set the bags in front of her. That's when Kagome noticed the missing members, she called over to the lounging Sesshomaru across the clearing, "Sesshomaru, come over here and join us please I would like to share this with you too, but where are Rin and Jaken?" The Lord reculently stood up and approached the circle, Sango made room between her and Kagome for the Lord to sit. After he settled he spoke, " I sent them back to my castle when we were attacked last night, I believe it is getting too dangerous out here for them." Kagome just nodded, knowing that he didn't need a reply from her.

Kagome took one piece from each bag and gave the handful to Shippo on her right, another handful to Inuyasha who complained that Shippo's had more, then Miroku, Sango and last to Sesshomaru who took his graciously. They sniffed and nibbled at the fruit giving her questioning glances, Kagome realized she had never explained what it was. She started to laugh, everyone stopped, " I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, it is just fruit, it is dried out to preserve it. And it makes a great snack that is tasty and good for you." Everyone had looked back at what was in their hands, Kagome smiled. "The orange ones are apricots, the light green pears, the dark red are cherries, the yellow strips are apple, the tiny ones grapes and the fat dark ones are plums." They nodded, seemingly enlightened now knowing which fruit was what. Kagome ate her own hand full and watched the reactions of her friends, "Oh! The cherries are tart! I love them!" that was Sango. Shippo was eating his pear with a thoughtful face, Inuyasha's was just gone, and Miroku was sucking on a prune. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru sitting on her left, he had eaten everything but the pear which he was chewing slowly. After they were all done and eyeing the bags of remaining fruit Kagome gave them permission to have what they wanted.

Shippo took a handful of raisins, Inuyasha the apple strips, Sango cherries and a few apricots, Miroku some plums and apricots. Kagome reached for the pears but instead felt something else, a hand. She looked down to find herself holding Sesshomaru's hand she quickly took it off, "He-he.. I like pears too…"she mumbled and her cheeks flushed a bit. He took a few pears and apples, she waited until everyone was done before she took a few of everything, she liked it all. They sat for a few more peaceful minutes while everyone ate. Shippo grabbed a apricot and stared at it closely. "It looks like someone sucked all the juice out of a whole fruit."

Kagome stiffened, and her mind reeled, it was Shippo's words that triggered something. Kagome realized what had made her sick, blood loss, because a certain lord had been sucking the "juice" out of her. She also thought of a source who might know what's going on about sucking blood, Myoga.

He came around about once every two weeks, and she didn't even think about the last time he came to mention what happened with her and Sesshomaru, and that was two days after the first incident. Which meant that she had five days until he would come again, Kagome thought that she could live for five more days.

13 April 2010 - Feudal Era

I gave Kirara her treat, a small ball with a jingle bell in it, she is so cute playing with it! I have never seen Sango laugh so much in all the time I have known her, and it made me really happy to see it. Miroku stared at her like it was a miracle, I think they will be so happy together when Naraku is gone.

I am sad that Sesshomaru sent Rin away, but I am happy that Jaken is gone. It was also nice that Sesshomaru came and had the snack with us without the two brothers fighting. Inuyasha told me that we will be spending the night on the edge of the forest, then traveling to a town then onto another forest. There are rumors of a worm demon in the town, a huge one that might have a shard, but we are not close enough for me to sense it.

I found a present in my bag that mom must have left me, it was in a little box and covered in plastic wrap, one chocolate covered strawberry. I cannot wait until we get to camp, I am going to dip into the hot spring scrub clean and eat my present all by myself. We are heading out now.  
>Kagome- miko<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Chocolate Covered Stawberry P2

chpt:5 Chocolate Covered Strawberry Part 2

* Sometimes Kagome thought the only reason she stayed in the feudal era was the hot springs, she knew it wasn't true, but sometimes it felt like it. She set her supplies on a large round rock at the edge of the spring, carefully she stripped off her clothes and folded them beside her pack, and took out her bathing supplies. Kagome waded slowly into the steaming pool, muscles relaxing instantly, finding a rock under water to sit on she leaned back and drenched her hair.

Silently Sesshomaru stepped over obstacles in his path toward the hot spring, he wanted to keep an eye on her, last time she took a bath she almost drowned. He just wanted to keep her from injuring herself, or that's what he told himself. He came into sight of her, nude sliding into the water, he stilled.

Kagome took deep even breathes, relaxing more and more, little by little. It always seemed as though a demon were after her, not often did she ever really have a chance to relax. She worked her shampoo in, the smell of coconut filled her nostrils, it smelled sweet and creamy. Kagome stood and used her sponge to lather soap on her steamy skin, thoroughly scrubbing her whole body. Soap slid down her beasts across her stomach and got caught in her pubic hair, she used her fingers to push it down through her curls cleaning between her legs. Kagome a little naughtily ran the length of her finger over her clit, teasing herself just a little.

Sesshomaru's breath caught as he watched her touch herself, he knew now he was spying on her, and that it was wrong to have come to watch her bathe. Yet he couldn't make himself want to move, she had no idea he was there, it was exciting for him, it seemed so…. Intimate. He wouldn't allow himself to be aroused, but he couldn't force himself to leave. It's not like she would ever know, and no one could catch him.

Kagome decided that she was soapy enough and slid underwater, using her hands to get the shampoo from her hair, the soap slid off of her, she felt safe and warm under the water, but needed air, floating up she rose out of the water to stand on a shallower spot, the water waist high. She wiped the water from her eyes and opened them to see red and white. Kagome jumped back surprised to find Inuyasha so near her.

"Hey wench, why are yah so surprised to see me?" He looked at her suspiciously. Kagome's anger instantly flared up. "Why would I be surprised? Well maybe it's because you snuck up on me while I was bathing and scared the crap out of me!" But he ignored her, eyes resting below her face. "Lord Stick-up-the-Ass has left camp finally, which means we have some time alone, so do you want to…..?" Even though he didn't finish his sentence Kagome knew exactly what he meant. She blushed and looked down, inwardly though she cringed, she felt so shameful and guilty about what happened with Sesshomaru, maybe she should have told Inuyasha the truth? How could she have done that? Kagome firmed up, in five more days she would be able to talk to Myoga and fix this, five more days of denying him wasn't too bad. She thought of the best excuse she could fast.

"Inuyasha, I would really like to, but I still don't feel completely well yet, maybe in a few days when I'm better Ok?" He just looked disappointed, "well, get better soon, and when your ready tell me." With that he turned and walked off towards camp. Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to feel relieved or angry, she decided to ignore Inuyasha and just try to enjoy the rest of her bath. She went and sat back down on her rock again, thinking that secretly she would have liked to do it. There was a lot of sexual tension build up from what had been happening with her and Sesshomaru.

Kagome thought about Inuyasha in a bittersweet sort of way, for while she liked having sex with him, he was just as blunt in the bedroom as in casual life, not a romantic or gentle bone in his body. She silently had a chuckle over her own pun. She just wished sometimes that sex could be like the scenes in the dime store novels she had read once. Romantic, intense, sensual, and long lasting, but she started to have a grimmer look at it. She understood now why fairy tales never had anything sexual in them, because it would ruin the magic. Kagome started thinking about the kind of sex she really wanted, after a few minutes she blushed to herself, because all of a sudden it wasn't Inuyasha in her fantasy, but his brother. Kagome took a few deep breathes, trying not to think about what she wanted between her lips right now. She suddenly remembered her strawberry and smiled a naughty little smile and slid over to her pack and pulled it out. Her chocolate covered strawberry would taste way better anyways.

Kagome slid down further into the water until it covered her breasts, then slipped the cool sweet between her lips. She didn't bite into it but enjoyed the smooth chocolate shell running her lips over it, then taking just the tip of the strawberry inside her mouth, she bit down. Juice welled out of the strawberry and the chocolate melted in her mouth, Kagome "Mmmmed" her pleasure.

Sesshomaru been put on alert when Inuyasha showed up, but knew the boy would not sense him because he had been masking his scent and aura. He listened intently to their conversation, prepared to leave if she gave into the whelp's intentions. He couldn't believe she let him speak to her that way, Inuyasha was so disrespecting, she never let anyone else talk like that to her or around her, only him. He was glad when she turned the runt down, watched her think about it after. She was melancholy for a while but then he saw other thoughts form on her face, two he could identify well, longing, and lust. So it was no surprise when the scent of her arousal drifted past him, but it was a surprise when she pulled out the fruit. He had never seen fruit like that before, or the type of candy it was coated with, he memorized the smells. But the unknown was not what had surprised him, it's what she did with it. He watched her and became uncontrollably Hot, his breathing escalated and he was frozen in place, and could not help but picture something else in the fruits place. Sesshomaru turned and slowly but steadily walked the opposite direction, he needed to leave right now.

Kagome took another nibble of strawberry, then went for a serious bite, so when she bit her tongue it was a surprise, "Ouch!" she exclaimed to herself, mouth full of strawberry. But then she tasted blood, she closed her mouth fast, eyes opening wide, unsure what to do, she was going to need to breath and when she did HE would come. Panic took over her brain and she swallowed the strawberry in her mouth, the taste of blood mixing into the other flavors. A heart beat later white splashed down into the water right in front of her, before she had time to scream his hands grabbed her face and muffled it into a painful kiss. Kagome opened her mouth to him, and his tongue entered her sucking on hers, lapping the blood on her tongue. She melted kissing him back, her hands fumbled for his robe pushing it off his shoulders, her hands ran down his chest and back pulling him closer to her. He had one hand in her hair controlling the kiss the other kneading her breast, she moaned into his mouth. Then he moved her, sinking down into the water a little more and raising her up at the same time, he was now eye level with her breasts, looking up into her eyes. He had one arm around her waist,the other had fingers rolling one nipple between them. She was panting, they kept eye contact for a few seconds then his face moved forward and he took one of her rosy nipples between his lips, and sucked, and licked and teased. Her head fell back, a whimper fell off her lips.

Her skin was so thin there, Sesshomaru could almost taste her sweet addicting blood underneath, and he wanted it badly, almost more than he wanted her. He knew that the small pain he would cause would be worth it, so he did it, closed his teeth around her nipple and bit just hard enough to break the skin. She cried out her head snapping up to look at him angrily, but as he sucked harder her face relaxed in pleasure, and a low moan escaped her. But too soon the wound closed and he dared not to it again, He let go of her breast and waited for her reaction.

Kagome took a second to catch her breath. Inuyasha had grabbed and squeezed her breasts but never put his mouth on them, that was a new and pleasurable experience. But Sesshomaru did not have the right or permission to do that, not to mention he bit her! She understood that he couldn't control it when she was hurt but he did that on purpose just for fun! Kagome was angry but also afraid, if he started hurting her for blood, would he go too far? She lifted her head up then looked down at him, an arrogant expression on his face, he seemed certain she would forgive him, and that is what made Kagome pissed off.

She felt her face thin out in anger, she did to him what she did to any arrogant pervert, slapped him. She kind of expected the same reaction that happened when hitting Miroku, the falling down, the pain, the red mark on his face, satisfying. But this was Sesshomaru, his face did not move a millimeter and only the barest of pink shadowed his cheek, he did not show pain either, instead his eyes looked at her with lust and amusement. Kagome was shocked, jaw dropping, rapid blinking shocked, she couldn't believe she got a positive reaction from slapping him! He squeezed her tighter against his body, she could feel that he was happy to be there. It was his lusty growl that snapped her out of it. She pushed away from him, "Sesshomaru leave me alone, do not touch me, and how dare you take advantage of me! Leave right now or I will call Inuyasha to find us. Leave!" Her voice escalated as she spoke, getting louder and louder. But Sesshomaru took his time getting out of the water showing that he was definitely not retreating. When he stood on solid ground he stopped and took off his upper robe completely then turned to her, his face smug. "Do you know miko, that you have delicious tasting nipples?" And with that he disappeared into the forest again, leaving Kagome shocked for the second time in 5 minutes.

She wanted to scream in frustration, he was so arrogant! So before she screamed out loud Kagome ducked under water letting her scream be muffled. Kagome hurriedly finished washing and got dry, dressed and packed in record time. She didn't want anymore visitors while she was bathing.

It only took a few minutes to get back to camp, but when she stepped into the clearing only three others were there, Sango and Miroku were sitting on one of the three logs near the fire and Shippo was coloring on the other side of the fire. They all looked at her when she walked up, worried lines on their faces. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome felt like she had said that line a thousand times. Sango was the one who spoke up this time, standing, a look of outrage on her face. "One of Kikyo's soul catchers floated right into camp! That bitch gets too bold!" Miroku murmured to her to calm down and sit. Kagome looked down hiding her face, she knew what he was doing with Kikyo, and realized that when she turned him down he went strait off to the other woman. Her eyes burned as tears welled up, but she blinked rapidly to get rid of them, then plastered a fake smile on her face and walked into camp, setting her things down. She looked over to her worried friends, "Well lets just hope he brings back more fire wood." Kagome started unrolling her sleeping bag and got ready for the night, then pulled out a double deck of cards, thinking that a few games could distract her, when she asked they all joined.

An hour later Sesshomaru walked back into camp and sat down with his back to a tree as usual, ignoring them all, stoic and unreadable as always. Kagome wondered about how he had showed expression to her, and how hard it must be to never show emotion. Kagome tried to keep her face still, but it only lasted five minutes until she won a round of cards then she jumped up and cheered.

Another hour went by, and Kagome was in her sleeping bag, everyone else had gone to sleep. She heard his bare feet pad into camp, and the rattle of sticks as he set some firewood down. Minutes passed he poked at the fire and put some more wood in, then jumped into the tree above her. Kagome was slightly appalled that he could come from one woman then pretend to protect another, she rolled over keeping her eyes shut, tuned everything out and just fell asleep.

14 April 2010 - Feudal Era

Today Inuyasha is being his usual after he sees Kikyo, he gets mad at everyone except me, and tried to pick a fight with Sesshomaru, we both have just ignored him, but then the others are ignoring him too. We are making our way towards the village, I can feel a very faint glimmer from a jewel shard, we get closer to it by the minute. I think today I am up to a fight, and will feel glad to purify at least one stupid demon.  
>Kagome- miko<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Flushed Flesh

Flushed Flesh

Kagome was feeling alot better today, although it might be because of the great weather. As they walked they all enjoyed the gorgeous sunshine and the whispering breeze going by. Kagome broke out the sunscreen for her and Sango, the men refused to wear any, and she gave Shippo a juice box. They were now walking on open road, and could see the town's rice fields slowly getting closer. The group was walking leisurely, even sesshomaru didn't seem in a rush.

Then Inuyasha stopped and turned around, facing the rest of the group, with a stubborn look on his face. "So what is our plan?"

There was silence, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had stopped mid step so completely taken by surprise, Inuyasha never thought about plans! Sesshomaru just kept on walking and passed them by, he didn't need a plan. As they recovered from thier shock, the humans took thier gruff friend seriously. "It's a worm demon that we heard of, which means that it can tunnel underground, we need to stop it from doing that." Miroku said. Sango opened her mouth to say something but before she could Inuyasha whipped around and marched towards the village in the distance. "Okay! Good job! Let's go kill that stinkin' worm demon!"

His friends just looked on in confusion, what had gotten into Inuyasha? After jogging to catch up with Sesshomaru, to make sure he didn't kill the demon or anyone else before they got there, and entered the village en mass. It was made up of about 20 huts, it was a very small town. They walked up the road which bisected the town, in the middle of the road in the middle of the town there sat a giant hole at least 10 feet in diameter. Kagome stared at the hole, eyes like saucers, if that was the demon worm's hole, then that is one giant worm. Kagome looked at Sango, who's face was turning a little green, and was thinking maybe she didn't want to mess with this creepy crawley demon close up. Suddenly Kagome had a good idea. "Hey! Inuyasha!" She called to the hanyou who was trying to not look like he was sniffing around the village. Kagome smiled at herself for thinking of this, hoping demon worms worked somewhat like normal she got his attention she annouced her idea. "Most underground creatures can feel sound vibrations. If we want the worm to come to us we can just make lots of noise!" But before Kagome could ask if they could get out of the town before they tried that.

"HEY STUPID WORM COME AND GET ME! AAHHH! I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS!" Kagome was staring at Inuyasha in shock, Sango backed away, and Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome just watched the hole. A few seconds went by, eye contact was shared, did it work? "Did you feel that?" Came from Sango behind them. Then Kagome could feel that, the ground was vibrating, soon it was quaking. They all were just trying to keep thier feet on the ground as the earth started to buckle and waver under them. Soil showered all around, and a shriek came from behind them, the three whirled around. And there was the giant worm, standing 40 feet out of the dirt, with Sango clinging to the head of it, screaming. The worm demon started to shake its body trying to throw Sango off of it, she took the hint and flung herself off with a shout of "Hiraikotsu!" Landing on her feet of course, she waited as her weapon sliced off a good ten feet of the worm, reddish brown blood goo-ed out of the body of the worm.

As Sango caught her giant boomerang, looking proud of herself. Inuyasha went in using tetsusaiga, he sliced the demon where it met the ground, loping off another 30 feet of the worm. The pieces of the it were twiching, but didn't seem to do anything else, for a minute. Then the ground under the road started quaking again in a straight line leading out of town for at least another 50 feet! Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who seemed to be preparing himself for the windscar. "NO! Inuyasha don't use the windscar! You'll detroy the town!" He gave an annoyed look but listened to her, he ran up and jumped onto the writhing mass under the earth, and stabbed it. But it didn't stop writhing, so Inuyasha stabbed it again, and again, then walked down it stabbing it over and over, while the rest looked on. Kagome sighed, this wasn't getting them anywhere, she looked at Miroku and pointed to the chunks of worm still twiching, he nodded understanding her.

The earth that had covered the giant worm had started to part and move off of it, revealing the pink flesh underneath in patches. Kagome walked up to it. The body didn't seem to be doing anything besides squirm in the giant ditch. "Inuyasha could you give me a hand up?" He reached down and grasped her hand, yanking her into the air and set her down onto the worm, as her feet landed she cringed. Inuyasha scowled at her, still holding her to keep balance on the quaking demon. "Did I hurt you?" Kagome looked at him, she obviously wasn't hurt. "Ew, no, it's the worm, ew, the mucus, ew." It was Kagome who looked green now, quickly she grasped an arrow from her quiver, charged it, and stabbed the worm. It lit up and glowed in Kagome's spiritual power, then vaporized, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome stranded mid-air. Of course gravity kicked in and down they dropped into the giant ditch, and a puddle of mucus. Kagome shrieked and scrabbled out of the ditch lightning fast with "ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew..!" Miroku had already put sutras on the demon worm chunks. As Kagome tried to wipe the slime off, only spreading it on more and she realized it was futile, the villagers started to come out of hiding.

A middle aged man with a very bushy mustache and a bald head walked up to them first, grinning like a fool. "Thank You! Thank you travelers for ridding us of that horrible demon!" A little round woman came up behind the man and hugged him tight, and man leaned down and kissed her, Kagome assumed it was his wife. The couple walked around the pit, totally unphased by it, they greeted the group and asked names, inviting them to stay at thier inn and feast with them. Kagome who usually was the one to talk with the villagers hung back, she wasn't really sure what to do, she needed a bath right now, and didn't know where to find one. The man's wife walked up to her, only reaching her shoulder and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Lady, please accept my gratitude and let me draw you a hot bath, since you all will be staying at our inn anyways." Kagome gave the little woman appreciative eyes and started following her around the ditch to the largest building in town, it was set behind the first row of buildings which were houses and shops, the two story building was almost unnoticable behind them.

"Sesshomaru where were you?" Inuyasha sounded kind of annoyed, not really mad. Since they hadn't needed him in the fight it wasn't a big deal he was gone, Kagome had wondered where he went. Actually it was one of thier easier fights... As the lord came closer they could see he had something in his hand, it was light pink, about the size of a plate and gently curved, the Lord tossed it to Sango. When she caught and examined, she immediately bowed to him. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I will use this well." But before Kagome could ask Sango what it was, Sesshomaru looked at her, and Kagome remembered she was covered in goo. Kagome's face lit up, she felt like her head was on fire she was blushing so hard. There he was all beautiful and spotless, and she was dirty, slimey, sweaty,and all around disgusting, Kagome was so embarassed she wanted to disappear right now! And she did, gripping the little lady's hand and ran all the way to the inn, the woman just laughed and started heating up water. Kagome helped dump the last few buckets of water into the bath, she and the little lady had been talking while filling the tub. She had been able to lift kagome's spirits even though Kagome was still covered in goo, which hadn't dried at all.

Finally the tub was full and Kagome could wash off, Sango had long ago dropped off her bag with her bathing supplies. The little lady stopped in the doorway and turned, Kagome looked at her, "Deary, did you notice that the goo on you smells quite nice? Would you mind terribly if I could have some? I could make some exquisite perfume with it." Kagome gave her a puzzled look, she had never once thought to sniff the goo, Kagome grabbed a piece of her hair and sniffed, it smelled like roses, Kagome laughed, and nodded to the woman, who left and returned with a large bowl. Kagome squeezed out her hair and with her comb scraped off the goo from her arms and legs into the bowl, then stripped off her clothes and put them into the bowl too, and rescraped her body too. "I will wash your clothes and have them ready by tomorrow Lady, thank you for being so generous with me." All Kagome could do is laugh again, " I am more than happy to give you all my goo." And with that the little lady left and Kagome happily splashed in her bath.

Afterwards Kagome's mood had brightened significantly, she found out that her friends had been allowed to rest and given rooms, she was sharing one with Sango since they were the only women of the group, she had expected that. Kagome got settled into her room and was told there was a banquet being held for them. The Banquet was great, figures out the town was famous for their bread and alcohol, so the group ate heartily, and so did the townspeople with them, food and drink passed around the table, even Sesshomaru was there. The trouble was that the headsman, mustache guy, brought out his "special sake" and toasted round after round of it, and the group couldn't turn him down. It would have been an extreme insult for a guest to turn down the hosts hospitality, so they drank round after round, until they were completely loopy. The town musicians started up after the banquet, and group songs were sung, all merrily singing along, not including Sesshomaru of course who will never be heard singing in public. The late hour was sprung and the hosts sent thier guests to bed, and they fell in thier pallets ready to snooze. Kagome and Sango helped eachother to thier room, beating off Miroku on the way, Kagome dropped onto her sleeping bag, and looked up at Sango who was still standing, the lamp in the room causing shadows and warm glow intermediately. "Arn't you shleepy Sago?" Kagome slurred, not that she noticed. Sango looked down at Kagome smiling for no apparent reason, then slowly leaned to the left but caught herself just in time taking a step over. "Nope! Not at all my dear Kagme, I'm thinkin' I'll keep watch over around here." Sango's face scrunched up, she seemed to know she wasn't talking right but didn't know how to stop. "Oomkay, Goomight Sago." And Kagome was out. Sango laughed and left the room.

Kagome couldn't really make sense of her dream, she seemed to be sitting by a camp fire, and her friends kept showing up and leaving, face after face appearing and disappearing, talking but she couldn't understand them. Then Kagome realized she was naked sitting by the fire, and she was cold, then Inuyasha came, and Kagome woke up. Her eyes opened to see Inuyasha not five inches from her face. "Inuyasha! What're you doin' here?" He leaned back so she could sit up, and she did, which is when she noticed she really was naked! "Why'm I neked?" Inuyasha was grinning like a fool, trying hard to keep his eyes off her breasts. "I took yer clothes offs!" He announced proudly, then he practically tackled her, his head resting on a breast and he had worked his way between her legs. Inuyasha leaned back up and faster than she'd ever seen before he was naked, and leaning down over her again. Kagome couldn't think of any reason to deny Inuyasha, and sex did sound kinda good right at that moment, so she layed back and waited for his fingers to slip inside her. After a minute she looked back up at him, he was staring at his crotch, which hung flaccid and relaxed, he humped her few times, and Kagome giggled as she felt his balls smack her. "Yer balls!" Was all she could get out. Inuyasha layed on top of her again, smiling, and blushing abit. "I think I drank too much, ita not gonna happen, sooorrrrryyy Kagoooomeeee." They both just laughed, and Kagome yawned. "Inu-yasha Im shleepy, you should go yer bed and shleep too, and make sure Miro-ku shleeps too!" Inuyasha smiled at her and stood up, still naked. "Omkay I will keeps that lecher in bed!" He turned and opened the screen door. "Wait! yer clothes!" Kagome reminded him. Inuyasha put his pants on and flung his top over his shoulder. "Goodnight Kagoooome!" Kagome layed her head back down. "Goomight Inu-yasha."

And for the second time Kagome was out. She dreamed again, Kagome was standing at the shore of the ocean watching the sunset, only the sun was huge and very hot, she could see the night sky and stars behind it though. Kagome jumped into the water which was warm and deep as soon as she went in. When Kagome looked back at the shore Sesshomaru was standing there. "Sesshomaru?" The sun suddenly felt even hotter behind her, uncomfortably so. Sesshomaru jumped into the water with her, and Kagome felt self-conscious, she was naked in the water. He came up in front of her. "Kagome we have to leave, Kagome! Wake up!" Now the sun felt very hot! Kagome woke and and sat up, shocked out of her dream, the room was brighter than the lamp was earlier and stifilingly hot, Kagome looked behind her, and there really was fire! She jumped up and grabbed her sleeping bag and backpack, which had barely escaped the flames like she had. Sesshomaru was behind her, Kagome whirled around to face him, he looked only a little anxious. "What happened?" The fire had engulfed the back wall and was working its way towards their half of the room. "Inuyasha was the one who first noticed the fire, his and Miroku's room are on the other side of that wall, someone knocked over thier lamp and set the fire to the room."

Now that the emergency wasn't burning her head Kagome looked down, she was still naked! Her eyes darted to Sesshomaru who was smiling at her, not keeping his eyes on any particular piece of her. "Sesshomaru geez!" Kagome looked around for her missing pajamas, she spyed a half burned piece of shorts. White silk appeared on her shoulders, it was Sesshomaru's robe! "You shouldn't be seen like that, we have to leave, but only for a little while." Kagome really looked at Sesshomaru now, he wasn't speaking like he normally did, or acting like it either, but then she remembered that the host had shared his bottle a little extra with the lord. Kagome tied the purple and yellow silk tight at her waist, he grabbed her sleeping bag and backpack, and they left the room, immediately she saw people rushing up to the room with buckets of water. Kagome was glad that the fire hadn't burned down the whole inn, and was kept relatively small, she was hoping the owners wouldn't be too mad at them. Sesshomaru led her to a courtyard behind the inn, Kagome would have never guessed that there would be such a nice place in this little town. There was a koi pond, a stone path, and exotic and indigenous plants all expertly taken care of. What was the best part of the court yard was that it was private, the way in was the only way, and stone walls kept eyes from peeking.

Kagome took out another pair of pajamas, she didn't want anyone to know she had been naked. They were matching dark blue satin with pink stars and moons all over them, long pants and a spaghetti strap top. Kagome then rolled her sleeping bag up and sat on the bench next to Sesshomaru, who had been watching her quietly. Now that there was nothing alarming going on she could feel the alcohol in her system again, although she wasn't nearly as gone as she was before. Kagome wondered how she had even walked to her room, the whole thing was a little hazy and mixed up with her dreams. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, only to see him watching her, thier eyes met, he was looking at her so intensely, willing her to do something, but she didn't know what. He leaned closer to her, but not too close. "I saw his loin cloth in your room." Kagome blushed and looked at her lap, now she knew what he was thinking about, the memory of Inuyasha coming into her room came into focus. "But... but... you didn't." Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's face again, and realized he was way more messed up than she had been, and was amazed he could still stand, let alone use his senses to tell that, and she knew that this seemed to be important for him, or he wouldn't have said anything. "No we didn't, we were ah.. a little too drunk." Sesshomaru nodded, Kagome just blushed more. "You said my name.. in your dream?" Kagome wondered how much redder her face could get. "Yeah you were in my dream, I was swimming and you jumped in too." He just nodded again. After a long moment his face broke out into a grin, and he looked at her with mischief written on his face, Kagome was just a little scared.

"I have something for you, but I want something in return." Kagome raised an eyebrow, not exactly what she had expected, but at least he didn't want to hurt anyone. "Okay, what is it?" Sesshomaru slipped a hand into his hakama, and Kagome covered her eyes. Oh my he's going to show me his penis what do I do? Kagome jumped off the bench. "What are you doing?" The question came from behind her, Kagome peeked through a finger at him, Sesshomaru was just sitting there, fully clothed, one hand in a fist, looking at her funny. Kagome gave herself a mental slap, as if Sesshomaru would ever do that! Kagome sat back down and looked at him expectantly. His mischievious smile widened, mixed in with a little pride, and slowly unfurled his hand. There in his palm rested two jewel shards! Kagome unexpectantly had a mini epiphany, he was acting just like a good pet dog who brings thier human gifts, like a dead rat, she could almost see his tail wagging. Kagome decided extra praise was needed in this situation. "Oh thank you Sesshomaru! That was very nice of you to get them for me, these will help alot, they are pretty big shards too." He dropped them into her palm, which instantly purified them, and she added them to her bottle of shards.

When she turned back to him he was still smiling that mischievious smile. "I know what I want for my reward, and you agreed to give it to me, and I gave you the shards so you have to." Kagome was absolutely going to say no to sex, even if it made him mad. She just looked at him suspiciously, and waited for his demand. "I want you to kiss me, really really kiss me alot, and alot, and I want you to sit in my lap while you do it." He looked at her with that grin, willing her to do what he was thinking. Kagome looked down hiding her eyes. At first she just wanted to say no, but then she really wanted to say yes, but what would that do to Inuyasha? Did he need to find out? He was doing worse behind her back anyway... Kagome thought about what she had already done with Sesshomaru, they hadn't had sex, but they had kissed already, did it matter if it happened again? Kagome really wanted to make that bad decision. She felt herself decide, and knew she was going to do it now, she looked up at the demon in front of her, with that same smile on her face. His grew even bigger.

Kagome straddled his lap, pressing the front of her body into his, she was now a little taller than him like that, which she secretly enjoyed. This time she wanted to be in control, and she would be, because he looked like he couldn't. Kagome leaned up, sliding her body along his, making him look up to see her, then she kissed him. No, not just on the lips, full mouth on mouth, making out. Kagome devoured him, thier tongues fought a war, both trying to gain the upper hand. The more they fought the harder they kissed, pressing thier bodies together, hips grinding into eachother, clothes only a thin barrier. His hands cupped her ass, holding her tight against him, trying to erase thier clothes by pressing thier bodies together. Her core rubbed agaist his erection, satin sliding over his silk robes, they were so hot, both were panting, they must have been at it for a while but neither cared. Kagome could tell her satin pants were very moist, she had forgotten to put on panties and wished right now she hadn't, Kagome hoped he wouldn't notice. But even as she thought that, fingers slid over her wet spot, gentle exploring, the satin was tight and molded into the shape of her, he could feel eveything. His thumb found her clit, and rubbed just the right way, she released a soft moan before she could hold it back, his chest rumbled in that odd purr of his, she could feel the vibrations from it with her breasts which were smashed firmly against his chest. His thumb left her clit, and fingers started to glide back and forth over her lips, not too slow not too fast. It felt so good, just what she needed, like that itch on your back you can't scratch yourself, Kagome threw her head back, and leaned away from him a little bit, giving him more room to manuver. Also giving him the perfect view of her breasts, her nipples were hard either from excitement or the cool night, the satin fabric only making it more apparent. Sesshomaru took the advantage and latched onto one of her pert breasts, his hot mouth contrasting with the cool night, but his fingers never lost thier rythm. At first Kagome didn't understand why he was just moving back and forth like that, but when she felt her satin give in sinking into her she realized that the movement had opened her up and made her whetter than Inuyasha's clumsy fingers ever had. Kagome looked into his eyes which had turned dark with intent like men's eyes do, he wanted to do things to her, things words shouldn't describe. Kagome's body was flushed, set aflame by his lust.

Oh! I'm so mean! What a cliffhanger right? vote/review for me plz! (I had to do a little enjoyable cliche Sess/Kag fluff... couldn't resist... but dont worry there's more)


	7. Chapter 7 Swollen Raspberries

Chapter 7

Swollen Raspberries

(This chapter contains mentual blood play & oral sex... if you do not like do not read... or you can just skip to after - I have removed the specific explicit content from this chapter at the request of if you would like to read this full chapter, and the full chapter 8 please go to my pename is the same Seasprite15)

Rated M for Sexual Refrences, Mentrual Refrences, mild violence? "-" ~~ That means removed content.

After thier make out session Kagome and Sesshomaru had left the garden and went back to thier burnt rooms. The others were there too, still quite drunk, and releived to see them. The group agreed to give the reward they would have gotten for the demon to the innkeepers for the damage. The story figured out that Shippo, the only one not drunk at the inn, had set the fire by accident. Fortunately only the two rooms had been burned. They left early the next morning, and were back into the woods again, no one was displeased though. Miroku had heard some rumors that Naraku had been to a town south of them, so they headed that way, it would be a five day travel to the town.

16th April 2010 - Feudal Era

Us humans and hanyou and maybe a certain demon all woke up with horrible hangovers, so we agreed on a rest day. I am so happy, I really do need a rest, and to not hurt myself. I dont even want to read becuase I might get a paper cut! That kiss with Sesshomaru in the garden was too much, way more than I intended. But oddly, my little secret makes me happy... then again, what kind of relationship can survive when both partners are cheating? I need to think about where this is going with the two, and if I want to push it to the next level with Sesshomaru...

Kagome- Miko

*As it got closer to noon the day heated up, soon it was scorching hot. Everyone had taken to the shade to escape the punishing sun, and were wearing the least possible clothing without being naked. Sango was reduced to just her kimono, fanning herself with one of her shoulder plates. Miroku was in his loincloth spread out on the cool grass of the forest sleeping his hangover away. Inuyasha had taken off his upper robes and was sitting in a tree branch enjoying the smallest of breezes while whittling a piece of wood. Kagome was lying on her stomach reading carefully, she still wore her sailor skirt but had discarded her long sleeve shirt for a tanktop. Sesshomaru had dissappeared into the forest without a word a few hours earlier. "Kagome! Kagome!"

Shippo exploded out of the bushes running full blast towards his favorite priestess. Kagome sat up looking worried, fearing something was chasing him. The little kitsune hopped into her lap and gave her a big squeeze. "Shippo whats wrong?" Shippo looked up at her finally, but there was no fear in his face, actually there was a huge grin. "Nothing is wrong... I found a stream nearby! Its perfect, not too cold and its fresh. I wanna go swim with you come-mon!" Shippo popped out of her lap and tugged on her hand. Kagome laughed and pried him off of her long enough to grab toys and bathing supplies. Kagome was happy about going to swim, she felt grimy with sweat and dust and had been daydreaming about a shower before Shippo had run up. They laughed and skipped to the stream, Shippo showing her the way.

The spot he showed her was perfect, almost unreal perfect. The stream was beautiful clear blue and waist deep. Pebbly wash mixed into the sandy riverbed. The small clearing was surrounded by thick hedges of rasberry bushes, no one could get close without seriously scratching themselves up. There was a large log lying on a shallow side of the beach, probably washed up during winter floods. Kagome put her stuff on the log and stripped down, laying her clothes on the log, she wanted to wash them and let them dry, but first she was going to play with Shippo. "Kago-Me! Come On!" He splashed her before she even got into the water, Kagome laughed and got in. They had so much fun, she treated him like she treated Sota at that age, he was like her little demon brother. Shippo was giggling as he tried to swim away from her, she grabbed his soaking wet tail and pulled him right back to her. Kagome made sure he got a good breath before she dunked him under water. She felt his little head swivel before he became attached to her leg, the next thing she knew she was being tickled and her knees collapsed. Now they were both under water and the lazy current of the stream started to pull them along, Kagome felt Shippo brush against her and grabbed onto his tail. She stood up and pulled Shippo out of the water with her. "I got you I got you!" He chanted to her as he hugged her.

Kagome stepped out of the water for a minute and grabbed her clothes from the log and some soap, when she stepped back into the water Shippo was looking at her oddly. "Hey Kagome? Can I tell you something?" Kagome nodded and tilted her head at him, the universal body language for a question mark. He looked down at the water and started to fidget. "Well I know you don't like talking about your moon cycle... I don't want you to be mad at me..." Kagome moved closer to him and started washing her clothes. "Sometimes I can tell when you are going to start it... and right now I can tell."

Just as he finished his last word Kagome felt an uncomfortable but familiar ache in her abdomen. She was going to start her period. Her eyes went round as the realization that Sesshomaru would be able to smell soon too. She needed for Shippo to leave. Her eyes were large and unblinking as she stood there soaking it all in, Shippo didn't know what to think as she just stood there staring blankly. She shook her head and snapped out of it. "I'm not mad at all, thank you for warning me actually, now I won't get my clothes dirty. But that means I need to take care of that problem... how about you go back to camp? And I will be back to camp soon." Shippo nodded and smiled when she hugged him, then scampered off towards camp with a promise of more firewood.

Kagome was tense wondering when he would show up. She finished her laundry... well it's not going to wash it self... It must have been 10 for 15 minutes and still he didn't show. Kagome had a notion that the water was covering the scent. Without getting out she laid her clean clothes on a pebbly area of beach to sit and dry. She was also able to get her barsoap without getting out, but not her shampoo. She washed her body off and started to relax.. so long as she stayed in the water she was fine. She started to wonder what would happen when he did show up because she couldn't stay here forever. Should she use a tampon and then give it to him? Kagome litterally dry heaved at the thought and quickly executed the idea from her mind. Was there anyway she could stop him? The only thing in the vicinity that could be used as a weapon were pebbles, the large log, and the raspberry vines. The pebbles would have no effect whatsoever on him, and she couldn't lift or even move the large log. That left the vines, if she tried to use a peice as a weapon he would only take it from her. But if she were surrounded by the vines he couldn't touch her at all!

She spied a hole in the large raspberry bush, it looked big enough for her to crawl in. Kagome felt extremely tender and vulnerable as she dashed naked from the water and crawled into the thorny bush. When she got into the bush there was plenty of space for her, it seemed other animals also used this as a shelter. She turned around and gently pulled vine after vine to cover the opening. It was dim inside the bush and she couldn't touch anything but the ground beneath her. Kagome shook with adrenaline, anticipation killing her... a handful of hearbeats later and she heard him. She distinctly heard his feet shake the earth under his landing and his foot steps in the pebbles. "Why are you hiding? There is no piont I will have you." Kagome's whole body shook as her instincts screamed at her to run, but she had no where to go, she was trapped. Now she felt the blood slide down her thigh. He stepped right up to the raspberry bush and started ripping at the vines with his bare hands. "Sesshomaru stop! I'm not just bleeding... it's my moon cycle bleeding you can't possibly want to consume that!" But he didn't answer and just kept ripping the vines, now he was almost through, nothing stood in his way long. As his claws dug into the vines the thorns stabbed him and he destoyed the berries attached to it. The berry juice and his blood covered his hands and mingled.

Kagome screamed for real when he reached in and grabbed her ankle, even though she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her , the fear was real. He dragged her through the pebbles then picked her up and set her down on the log. Kagome just looked at him confused as she sat on the log and he got down on his knees. He faced her closed legs and grappled her knees, she tried to fight it but she couldn't as he forced them apart. "No! No! Sesshomaru stop, it's wrong! Oh..." She tried to push his head away but nothing worked. She felt his tongue on her thigh were the blood had slid down, he slowly devoured the trail of it up her thigh, making his way to the source. Kagome's attitude changed once he got there, she decided to make a virtue out of necessity and just let him have his way and enjoy it.

**Explicit** **Content Removed**

What he did with his mouth... was indescribable. She gulped and took deep breaths and tried to calm her twitching and spasming body. He pulled his face away from her, eyes normal gold again.

"Miko you **owe **me for this." And he was right, she didn't think she could repay him for what level of pleasure he had given her, what could she give him? They stared at eachother seriously, ignoring that fact that she was naked and he was between her legs. "What do I owe you? or... how do you expect me to repay you?" She didn't need to be shy and she didn't want this "owe" thing to lead to trouble. He blinked and then smirked at her, the lust in his eyes showing that he had all kinds of thoughts on how to repay him, the fun way. Kagome watched his face intently, it was moments like this where he showed emotion. She liked this side of Sesshomaru who was open and relaxed. She had noticed lately he seemed... happier. Not nearly the icicle he had been, although Inuyasha still frequently pissed him off.

He moved out from between her legs and sat on the log. Kagome ached to let him go and she started to feel that having sex with him would be a very good idea at the moment, but she controled herself.

"Get down on your knees." She looked at him, he could not be serious. She had given Inuyasha head once... but it had been... bad. They hadn't tried again. Now that is what Sesshomaru wanted? Kagome became nervous, what if she was no good? Sesshomaru peeled his clothes off and let them drape around the log. Kagome saw the unfamiliar sight of his erection, she had never thought that it would come to this. While she sat on her knees and watched, he cleaned the blood and juice from his hands which were now very sticky. He stuck a hand that was still covered out to her, "Try it." Kagome frowned because he never seemed to ask, only order her around. But she did it anyway. As her tongue touched the pad of his thumb, she felt the bloodlust take her. It tasted so good her body tingled with the feeling, and the more she licked the better it got. Soon she had a whole finger in her mouth sucking and licking, desperate to get all of it.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away from her and Kagome made a small protesting noise that made him smile for an instant. -. "Lick it." It sounded so simple, licking didn't take alot of skill did it? Kagome shuffled closer to him, looking warily between his legs, as if expecting to be bitten. She still hesitated, it was new and strange and slightly gross. Was it too much to ask after that amazing experience he had given her? Not really.

Kagome took a deep breath and leaned into him. Face slowly but surely getting closer to the pink squishy thing. Just before she put her lips on it, a millimeters distance, she took a wiff of it. While this had led to her first bad experience she still had to know what she was getting into. As her olfactory sense worked she noted that it didn't nearly smell as strong as Inuyasha's did, which was a big plus. Kagome's fears mostly damped, she did what he asked and licked it. - Kagome sighed in releif, and visually relaxed. It didn't taste too bad, and she didn't want to hurl yet.

He let her pry his hands off and she took over, wrapping her dainty digits around his staff. He let out his own releived sigh as she kept going.  
>-<p>

**Explicit Content Removed**

They both took a deep breath, and the world started to revolve again. Kagome was mad of course. "I wasn't going to stop. If you hadn't shoved my head down I wouldn't have scraped you, that's your fault." And with that she stood up and walked away from him, going to the water and started cleaning off her face. Sesshomaru couldn't hide the complete and utter shock on his own face, he had never had a woman walk away from him like that. So he just sat there for a few minutes, naked, sitting on the log.

He was almost surprised to see Kagome walk back over to him, still naked. She leaned over him so he had to look up to her, "Next time, just let me swallow okay?" She then placed one hand on each of his deliciously broad shoulders. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's surprised expression, "Next time?"

end chapter 7

(note: this is meant only for entertainment. Never ever let someone force you into anything that makes you uncomfortable. do not give in to blackmail, "owe", or "if you really love me"... none of that shit. You always have a choice, you can always say no.)


	8. Chapter 8 Blushing Lotus

( Warning this chapter contains sexual intercourse, bloodplay, and exhibitionism.. if this is not your liking don't read, you can just skip it and read the end. For those who do I proudly present the first Lemon of the story! XD Bon Voyage)

Chapter 8 Blushing Lotus

Only 10 seconds before hand, Kagome had decided that she truly wanted to have sex with Sesshomaru. She wanted him, and he wanted her. Maybe it all had to do with the strange way were reacting to each other's blood, but it was still happening. It was obvious after what just happened between them that he was feeling more than what the blood lust forced him to feel. Kagome had never really entertained the idea that something romantic could happen between her and Sesshomaru, he was beyond her level gorgeous. But there they were, how could she not take advantage of an offer like this beautiful man? Especially since he didn't want to be emotionally attatched to her, meaning he wouldn't want a relationship! Maybe they could be just lovers? Or she could get to know him?

Kagome suddenly felt very confident, sliding her thighs around him, as she whispered in his ear. "I'm ready for you, Sesshomaru."

Since her bare body was pressed right to his nakedness, Kagome felt his instant reaction by the pulse of his cock engorging for her. He let out a soft pained moan and his facial expression was that of something excuciating. "It is hard to resist you when you do that." Kagome smiled. "I don't want you to resist me, I want you to fuck me!" Kagome's heart raced, she felt so naughty and dirty saying those things, but it turned her on. She felt his cock, trapped between thier bodies, pulse again at her words. She ground her sensitive clit into his engorged member, he started to pant then growled at her "You are a Hot Bitch!".

Kagome let out a yip of surprise when he unexpectantly stood up, one hand on each ass cheek keeping her pressed to him. Her thighs automatically gripped him harder in an attempt to keep her up. Sesshomaru moaned deeply. "I cannot ever remember when I have been this... eager.. for a woman and a human woman at that." He was still panting, and Kagome started to wonder if he would be the kind to finish fast.

Sesshomaru never gave Kagome any warning when he moved her, he just did it. He pulled her up his body, supporting her by wrapping an arm around her waist. Her breasts were even with his face and he latched his mouth onto a nipple with glee. She was distracted by his mouth and was surprised by an attack upon her lower half. His fingers crawled across her ass cheek and headed straight for her opening, he was not wasting time. His fingers dove right in using her own wetness and his saliva to lubricate and make his intrusion easier. His thumb centered in on her clit and was rubbing little circles while his long elegant fingers also slid in and out of her. Kagome moaned and felt an orgasm blooming inside her, being lifted like she was in his arms kept her muscles clenched and her insides tight.

His fingers felt good up until she almost came, but she needed more and begged him for it. Kagome was so horny she felt like she would go crazy if she didn't have something inside her soon. He switched arms that held her and lowered her down his body a bit, his other hand grabbed his cock and positioned himself against her. He lowered her a bit more and she could feel his head brush against her lower lips. He set the tip at her opening and at the same time lowered her down a little more. Her own weight forced him inside her and the head slid in fast. Simultaneously they leaned thier heads back and moaned to the sky. He lowered her more and the feeling of his cock stretching her made her body curl with pleasure. She wimpered and wrapped around him tighter, squeazing his whole body against her.

"Have you ever done it like this?" He asked her in a whispered voice close to her ear. His hot breath clung to her hair and fogged her mind, Kagome just shook her head and hoped he would understand. He thrust more of himself into her, and chuckled at her delicious moan. "Then I will be gentle... for now." He slid out of her slowly and slid back into her slowly, both enjoying the feeling as brand new. He thrust into her fast and shallow, warming her up to more friction. He was pleased to watch her moan and writhe in his embrace. A faint sheen of sweat broke out on his brow and he felt the pleasure swell fast, he would need to switch positions soon. He was caught unawares when she hit her orgasm, and taken aback by her furious movements. Her whole body tightened up and started to push her self down on his member fast and hard with her arms and fingers grappling his shoulders. Her moans became a scream of pleasure as she plunged herself on him riding her orgasm, literally. When she finally ground down to a halt and her movements stopped she opened her eyes at him. He could tell she was embarrassed, but he just couldn't wipe the smug smile of his lips.

He pulled her off his cock and she made an unhappy noise, like her favorite toy was taken away. Sesshomaru's grin got impossibly wider as he set her down on her feet saying, "Do not worry, I will give it back." He turned her around and then folded himself over her, his member pressed against her back. He rested his head atop hers and talked to her. "I want to fuck you in the way of my ancestors." Kagome immediately understood that he was sort of asking to do it doggy style. She had expected this, and wondered if the same type of teasing would excite both canine-like brothers.

She dropped onto hands and knees in front of him and twisted back to face him. "Like this?" She said it sweetly while wagging her ass at him. He surprised her by dropping to his own knees and howling into the sky, quickly he grasped her hips and yanked her towards him. He missed penetration in his first rush, but he aimed true the second time ramming his cock into her hard and fast. Kagome screamed at the sudden pleasure and scrambled in the pebbles, hands digging like claws as if she was trying to get away. But she wasn't, he knew because between her moans were words like "Yes!, Oh My God! and Don't stop!" Sesshomaru had no intention of stopping anyway, even if she had wanted to stop, he couldn't stop now. He was too close, the pressure was too much and he knew he only had a minute or two before he came.

At this moment Kagome hit her orgasm again and he felt her clamp onto his cock like it wanted to suck his come out. He stopped pounding her and let her orgasm ride her as his cock just teased her with slow deep strokes. He was panting and appreciated the breather. His tip felt unbeleivably sensitive and Sesshomaru knew when he came it would be a doozy. Kagome was shivering on his cock, her insides fluttering around him and sqeazing him. It was so good, Sesshomaru growled and ground into her ass, instincts strong at the moment. He could feel and hear her heart beating in time with the pulsing around his cock.

Sesshomaru leaned down and grasped her breasts and pulled her back into an upright postion. So that he was sitting on his heels and she was in his lap. He spread his knees to shift for balance, and it also spread Kagome's legs which were wrapped around his. "...no..." She whimpered half-heartedly. Her embaressment fueled him and Sesshomaru felt his dick get impossibly harder, he thrust it in and matched her own satisfied moan.

But suddenly they were interrupted by the feeling of thier friends demonic auras coming towards them. "Oh God, Sesshomaru stop please thier coming... uh... Auh!" He thrust into her hard to distract her while grabbing her displeased wrists. He quietly slid in and out of her, both measuring how far Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala were and how fast they were coming towards them. They didn't have long. Sesshomaru put his cheek on her head and pulled her wrists over his head so she hung from his neck. He talked to her with a low tone of voice trying to be quiet. "If you remove your wrists from my neck I will stick my hot cock in your plush ass... Kagome." Then he started to thrust into her rapidly.

Kagome was very close to another orgasm, a big one. And when he threatened her asshole Kagome tightened up and she moaned, but when he said her name... Kagome came, hard and screaming. In her head she could feel Inuyasha rushing towards her and there was nothing she could do about it. He would see her, like this. But that thought did not stop the moans spilling from Kagome's mouth. She felt Sesshomaru grab her hair and yank her head up and his lips set to her throat, then teeth. But when he bit her there was no pain, only more pleasure as the bloodlust boiled up inside them. Kagome screamed another orgasm to the sky while Sesshomaru's moans were muffled by her flesh. When Sesshomaru tasted her blood he also burst inside her, his orgasm so intense it ate his vision as his eyes rolled back into his head. He sucked her blood so powerfully that his mouth filled and he couldn't swallow anymore, it started dribbling from his mouth and down his chin. The crimson seemed to stain his pale complection, while Kagome's midnight black hair was crushed against his chest, the scene was beautiful and disturbing.

"Kagome!"

The copulating couple looked at the group that stepped into the beach. The group looked at them, one set of eyes demonic red the other dull with pleasure. As the intruders walked closer to them Sesshomaru was winding down and rocking Kagome with the rythm of his pulsing body. Kagome slowly started coming back to reality. She struggled trying to get off of him, but all it did is make them both writhe in pleasure, nervous moans escaped her embarassed lips. She scratched at the hands holding her to him, he refused to let her go.

Inuyasha's face was bright red as he walked towards them. "What the fuck are you doing Kagome? How could you betray me with him!" The others followed with large round eyes and were muttering quietly. Kagome stammered, "Inyasha! I... It's not...well... I am FUCKING YOUR BOTHER!" Kagome screamed at him with bloody murder written on her face. As she screeched Sesshomaru moaned as her insides tightened around his sensitive member again. That stopped Inuyasha right in his tracks, total shock on his face. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's arms go limp, and fueled by her rage she hopped up on her jello-y legs to give Inyasha a piece of her mind.

"Don't act like the innocent party you fucking dick! I know what your doing when you leave with Kikyo. You've been cheating on me this whole time! Yelling at me, then going to fuck her, then coming home to fuck me! Then you have the nerve to act like the one hurt by this! Well, I'm through with you!" And with that Kagome promptly passed out and fell right over.

It was quiet for a moment but then Shippo spoke up. "I had no idea Lord Sesshomaru would be the one to mate Kagome." Miroku and Sango burst out laughing! Shippo followed along. The two Inu's didn't even blink they stared so hard at each other, yet volumes were being said between them. Then Inuyasha pronouced a piece of wisdom which took the rest of them by stark surprise. Inuyasha rarely compromises immediantly or thinks before he speaks but it seemed he understood the situation very well. "Kagome told me that in her time the women choose thier mates, and I will respect that. But even though she chooses you for now this rule also means I get every chance to woo her also. Right now she wants you. And since you put her in a bad situation now you need to get her out of it. Take care of her Sesshomaru, or I will kill you."

With that he walked away back towards the camp, briefly pausing to look at his human friends. "I'm getting firewood." Everybody else just stared at Kagome after Inuyasha left. When she didn't revive after a few minutes Sango crouched near her naked friend and took her pulse like Kagome had taught her. She turned back to Miroku, obviously worried. "Her pulse isn't as strong as it should be and she feels cool to the touch. She's lost a lot of blood..." With Sango's statement she, Miroku and Shippo looked at Sesshomaru. While his face showed nothing, yet they understood he had no clue what to do. Miroku, who is the ever ready diplomat, spoke to the demon. "Lord Sesshomaru, would you care for us to instruct you in the healing of injured humans?" They hoped sincerely he would not be angred by thier suggestion.

Sesshomaru realizing that knowing this information would help him at this time, nodded consent to them while he watched her. "I never thought I would need to heal a human, I could never imagine a circumstance that I would want to, but now... I do." It was thier turn to nod at him, though he didn't want an answer.

Sango and Miroku first sent Shippo away with the promise they could take care of her. The slayer and monk instructed the Inu demon to bathe Kagome with a cloth. Sesshomaru walked back to camp holding her gently bridal style and laid her down on her sleeping bag. She was so still, and pale. He had seen many dead bodies, but had never stayed to observe any suffering. Demons rarely got sick so he had never been around others who were left vulnerable by sickness, it was a very uneasy feeling. He wanted desprately to help her, but also to run away. He didn't not want this stress and committment. Sesshomaru did not want to play nurse to the human, but she is a vital piece to thier destiny.

For the rest of the day he and the others took care of Kagome and started setting up a more permanent camp. Sesshomaru was relaxing on the opposite side of the clearing, away from everybody. He was off duty for watching Kagome at the moment, but wasn't hungry enough to hunt, so he was resting and thinking. Sesshomaru watched as the two humans fussed over thier friend. Inuyasha had yet to come back, and he was unlikely to anytime soon, as long as Sesshomaru was around. The sun was sinking while the humans made thier nightly meal, the kit also ate along with them. Sesshomaru wondered how long it had been since the young fox demon had eaten raw meat. "You!" Sesshomaru got thier attention, all three were completely taken by surprise from his outburst. Sesshomaru was always so quiet. "Kit! How long has it been since you have eaten like a true demon?" Sesshomaru looked very firm, and Shippo knew the proud demon was questioning his demonhood. Shippo was visably unsettled.

"Uh... I don't know."

Sesshomaru stood up quickly, "We are going to go hunt right now. You need to act like the demon you are and eat your natural food source." Shippo frowned but stood up too. "But I don't need to." It was Sesshomaru's turn to frown. "Do you want to be a demon that your father and forfathers would be proud of?" Shippo now frowned harder, his pride pricked. "Yes!" Sesshomaru turned and walked into the forest, "Then you must hunt."

- An hour or so later...

Sango and Miroku first caught sight of Sesshomaru's white clothing through the trees as he neared camp, when he broke the line of trees they could then see Shippo walking beside the pale and regal lord. Shippo was licking a fore paw clean, as he walked up to the humans he poofed his paws back into human arms. He looked up at Sesshomaru, "I forgot how good rabbits taste." The demons then noticed that the two humans were sitting very close to Kagome, even while watching them. Shippo approached her first. "What's wrong with her!" Shippo's shocked and fearful voice got Sesshomaru's attention instantly. As the lord walked up to the human he barely knew and just mated with the others parted to let him see Kagome.

Sesshomaru was sure he had never seen anything quite like this in his whole life, and knew then that there was something going on he could not fathom. Because there under the light of the full moon, Kagome was glowing.

(I'm sorry to say it might be a while before I upload another chapter, I just barely finished this one but I really wanted to post it for my lovely readers. Tell me how much you like it and review, it will encourage me to write faster! 3 )


End file.
